


Dirty Talk

by DaryanCrescend



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire doesn’t make it down to Motorcity for a girls night so Julie has one with Foxy instead. They get drunk and screw in Nine Lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

Julie is propping up the bar for reasons she can't quite describe. Other than the fact she's really feeling the spliff the Burners smoked before they came out and therefore the cosmopolitains, or at least that's what the barman says they are, taste really great. She isn't entirely sure if it's a good idea to be getting drunk but she is pretty sure that she's been stood up.

She isn't really sure why she cares so much. Claire promised she was going to come down but it's eleven already so Julie is pretty sure she isn't going to.

“Date stood you up?”

Julie looks up at the orange jumpsuit clad woman and rolls her eyes. “Not exactly,”

Foxy smirks and slings herself onto the bar stool next to her, “Well Bangs, if it's not a date standing you up why do you look so pissed off?”

Julie frowns and runs a hand through her hair, she and Foxy get on well enough now but that doesn't stop her from suddenly feeling very small. “I don't go on dates,” it's meant to sound like she thinks she's a member of Destiny's Child flaunting her independence but comes out more bitter than she planned.

Foxy snorts a laugh, “What, pretty little thing like you not got a boyfriend?”

“It's hard to have one when you're the only woman in the lives of four other men who you'd put first in a heartbeat,” Julie shrugs, maybe it's the alcohol, or because somebody actually asked and she isn't going to dig herself a hole telling them. For once she just feels like being honest.

Foxy rolls her eyes and smirks summoning the bartender over and ordering “Two of whatever Ginger is having,”

Julie can't bring herself to correct her, that her hair is red thank you, because hell, at least she's being brought a drink- and besides, she gets called the wrong name enough that she doesn't really get offended by that sort of thing any more.

It's their third cocktail together, and Julie's fifth of the night, by the time they're both giggling as Julie recalls the worst and only real date she's ever been on.

“and by that point I'd had a little too much wine, because he was so boring. Then he actually said something funny.” Julie says waving a hand and finishing the last of her drink, “And it was just as I took a mouthful of water. I dribbled it all down my front, and then I laughed about it.” She rests her head on her folded arms and sighs, “Needless to say he never called.”

“And there's nothing going on with any of the other Burners?” Foxy cocks an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

“They're like my brothers. I think they forget I'm actually a woman most of the time and the moment they realise I am they all get awkward, it's awful!” Julie splutters, half laughing, half coughing.

“You need someone to show you a good time,” Foxy replies with a smirk finishing her drink off and signalling the bartender over without taking her eyes off the younger woman. She leans over and rests a hand on Julie's knee.

Julie sits mesmerised and a little nervous because she thinks she might have an idea of what it could imply but she's unsure of how to feel about it. Her reverie is broken when a hand claps onto her shoulder, she knows it's Mike instinctively because he smells like car oil, some sort of deodorant and beer.

“Hey Jules we're thinking of heading off to play video games, you coming?”

The bartender places two more cocktails on the bar. Julie looks over at the group of boys, Texas is explaining something enthusiastically, Dutch is rolling himself a cigarette to smoke on the way home and Chuck looks up and waggles his fingers at her. She looks up at Mikes warm smile. The hand on her leg squeezes gently.

“I think I'm gonna stay out,” She says feeling emboldened by the alcohol flowing through her bloodstream.

Mike grins and kisses her cheek, “Have fun,” He says and then sends Foxy a look, “Look after her.”

The kind of thing that sent any men who dared to have an interest in her doesn't put Foxy off any, she merely nods and grins.

By the fifth drink they're on the tiny but packed “dance floor” dancing to some popular tune that Julie vaguely knows but not by name.

“Do you do this often?” Foxy asks over the din of the music and julie shakes her head.

“Mostly we get high and play video games in our underpants.”

Foxy laughs and grabs her hand pulling her closer, “You should come out with us more often, maybe we can even get Claire out,”

Julie feels a twinge in her chest at the mention of the best friend who ditched her. She knows Claire wouldn't do this on purpose and something probably came up in Deluxe that couldn't be avoided- and that she should have phoned and asked herself.

She excuses herself and goes into the ladies room to call her but gets her answer phone. “So you didn't come down or call and I got worried something happened, can you give me a call back when you get this just so I know you're okay?” She probably sounds needy or stupid, she thinks as she shuts the screen and exits the bathroom.

Foxy is back at the bar with another cocktail waiting for her.

She's halfway through it when she gets a call back, “I need to take this outside,” she says and answers as she's exiting the bar.

“Are you still out?” Claire asks the moment she picks up.

Julie pulls a cigarette out and lights it, “I ended up hanging out with Foxy,” Julie explains taking a drag.

“Oh, so you were really worried about me, huh?” Claire seems hurt.

“Of course I was, I haven't stopped thinking about you,” Julie admits and then wishes she hadn't.

“Well I'm okay, there was a bot gone rogue and the security was way tight, I was worried if I called they'd track it,” Claire explains still seeming a little off.

“I'm really glad you're safe,” Julie says but she feels like she's trying to dig herself out of a hole with a teaspoon.

“Yeah,” Claire pouts and sighs, “I'm fine and you know it now, go have fun being drunk.”

“We'll hang out tomorrow at yours though?”

“Sure,” Claire says and hangs up without letting Julie say goodbye.

She finishes her cigarette, goes back inside and downs the rest of her drink before ordering another because she doesn't want to give Foxy the chance to ask what's wrong when she doesn't really know herself.

She's finally lost count of the number of drinks by the time they're stumbling out to Julies car and realising that neither of them are really sober enough to drive. They try anyway because Foxy is a little less drunk but she has trouble actually getting Nine Lives to go so Julie tries but when she realises she just saw four stoplights instead of one she has to pull over.

She unclips her belt and leans back into the fluffy seat cover. “I am so sorry.”

Foxy laughs and unbelts herself too, “I don't think we really thought this through, Bangs.” She fiddles around with something beside the seat and then squeaks in a way Julie never thought she'd hear from anyone but Claire when the seat goes flying forwards and leans practically horizontal.

Julie leaps forward as much as she can in the front of the car and wiggles round onto her knees n her seat to apologise profusely, “She's the only one big enough to put anything useful in other than Mutt and her passenger seat is mostly taken,” Julie holds a hand out to pull her up.

“It's okay, I just didn't expect the seat to go that far,” Foxy replies with a chuckle and takes the offered hand but Julie isn't at her steadiest and she falls face first over the gearbox into Foxys chest instead.

When Foxy pulls her up and kisses her Julie doesn't even bother trying to protest. She just goes with it because Foxy is the only person who's shown even a bit of an interest and not gone running when one of the boys showed up.

She's a little worried when Foxy runs her hands down her body and grips her thighs because she hasn't really done this before, and certainly not with another woman but she has an idea of what she's meant to do and just hopes her inexperience isn't going to be held against her.

She runs her hands across the other womans hips, stomach and ribs before cupping her boobs and rubbing her thumbs across her nipples the way the only guy she'd ever gone further than kissing with had and draws an appreciative little moan from the brunette before her mouth is invaded with another tongue.

Foxy shoves her t-shirt up scraping her nails along Julies rib cage. Julie shivers and she does it again causing Julie to push her body into the leather clad one underneath her. Her shirt is now up around her armpits and she allows it to be lifted off along with her jacket. Foxy pulls her up and buries her face in Julies cleavage gently biting on the curve of one breast. Julie groans as she bites down a little harder and Julie is pretty sure she's going to be left with a hickey.

Julie busies her hands pulling down the zipper on Foxys bodysuit and revealing that the other woman isn't wearing a bra and her breasts are naked to the cold, nipples hardening as Julie rubs her fingers over them. Foxy slips an arm around Julies waist and sits them both up so she can shrug out of the top half of her jumpsuit.

Their mouths crush together and Foxys free hand tangles in Julies hair and pulls her head back, exposing her neck which she then peppers with kisses before gently biting Julies earlobe. Julie makes a noise of appreciation and then feels her bra being undone and pulled out of the way. She untangles her arms from the offending object.

Foxy grabs both of Julies breasts in her hands and covers them in kisses, rubbing both nipples before finally pulling one into her mouth, lightly sucking it and teasing it with her tongue. Julie moans, her entire abdomen is throbbing and she can't stop herself running her hands all over Foxys naked upper body. She has no idea what she's actually meant to do next but she kicks off her boots when Foxy undoes her jeans and pushes them down.

Her underwear is a mess and she only realises when the cold air hits it but the sensation is soon replaced by Foxy running her hand over her crotch and returning to the other nipple gently biting and sucking it.

Foxy removes her hand but only to get herself out of the rest of her bodysuit. She isn't wearing any underwear and Julie is very aware of the fact that she might be in over her head because she only really knows how sex works with a man.

Foxy sniggers into her cleavage and deftly shoves Julies underwear down before sliding a finger inside her. Julies muscles clench around the invading digit and she shudders with the sensation. Another finger slides in and Foxy uses Julies hair as leverage to pull them back down crushing their mouths together and tangling her tongue with Julies. She has three fingers inside the redhead when she accidentally knocks the handbrake and it's only because even drunk Julie has very quick reflexes that Nine Lives doesn't roll backwards more than maybe an inch.

“I didn't think this was a hill,” Julie says glancing down at the hand that Foxy hasn't moved.

“Now we know,” Foxy replies with a smirk and runs her thumb across Julies clit. Julie shivers and bites her lip. “This is dangerous, c'mere.”

“Where?” Julie asks. The seat may be vertical but it's not very large and neither is the car but Foxy pulls her fingers out and rests her hands on Julies ass.

“On my face,” Foxy replies with a grin that makes Julies insides squirm. Foxy sighs, “Sit on my face, Bangs.”

With some gentle guidance Julie manoeuvres herself and ends up in an awkward position, thighs either side of Foxys face but when Foxys puts her tongue to work any and all possible dangers or discomforts are completely forgotten. Julie digs her nails into the leather of the passenger seat as Foxy sucks her clitoris, hands running up and down her thighs sometimes scratching with her nails enough to sting in the best possible way.

“Whatcha being so quiet for girly, the roads are abandoned at this time, no one's gonna hear,” Foxy says pulling back but only enough to speak before burying her face back in Julies cunt, licking and sucking, fingers digging into her thighs to keep her steady.

Julie moaned long and low, Foxys face was damp between her legs and she felt a hand snake around, fingers plunging into her, the nails of Foxys other hand scraping down her back, cupping her ass, encouraging her to grind down into the hand inside her as Foxys tongue flicked at her clitoris. Small moans spilled from her lips the firmer the rhythm of the hand.

“Time to turn you round,” Foxy murmered withdrawing soaking fingers.

Sixty-nine, that was a position Julie knew even though it wasn't something she had ever done before. She moved herself round in the awkward small space and Foxy pulled her back down onto her face burying her tongue into Julies cunt.

Julie moaned and shivered lowering herself down and flipped her hair out of the way before running her tongue along Foxys opening. She hadn't realised how wet the other woman had been getting but her clit was swollen and Julie sucked on it feeling Foxy moan into her. Foxy raked her nails down Julies back leaving red welts in in skin.

Julie was so absorbed in provoking those little reactions in the other woman that she didn't realise how close she was until a ripple of pleasure shook her whole body.

“Mmm, that's it, come for me,” was all it took for her to let herself go and come shaking and moaning, face buried in Foxys thigh.

“Forwards and over the dashboard,” Foxy said sliding upwards and guiding Julie into the position she wanted. Foxy scattered kisses over her back and shoulderblades then without warning thrust three fingers inside Julie. Working them until Julie had to close her eyes because she couldn't see straight and her thighs were going weak. Foxy carried on in and out rhythmic but rough until Julie came again screaming and clinging to the dashboard.

Foxy pulled Julie back on top of her and kissed her, Julie could taste herself on the older womans lips but she hadn't done yet. Foxy guided Julies hand down and their tangled hands rubbed against Foxys clitoris. It was slow and lazy at first but eventually Julie started getting more and more of a reaction and she wriggled her way down into the footwell, a heel of a boot was digging into her calf but she ignored it.

Julie slid a finger into the older woman and then another before leaning down and burying her face between Foxys legs. Her tongue flicked against Foxys clit as she worked her fingers in and out feeling more wetness pool against her hand.

“Oh God, Bangs”

“Call me by my name,” Julie whispered.

“Julie,” Foxy moaned winding her fingers into Julies hair.

Julie slid a third finger in and began to fuck the other woman with her hand. It wasn't long before Foxy was a quivering mess, free hand raised up and gripping the headrest as she moaned Julies name.

Julie wasn't entirely sure how she managed to drop Foxy off and drive herself back to Burner HQ but she was pretty sure she'd gotten in unheard. She didn't even realise she'd left her knickers in the car until she was stripping off to shower the smell of alcohol, sex and perfume off her skin before everybody woke up.


End file.
